


On the clock

by dark_side_of_the_moon



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_side_of_the_moon/pseuds/dark_side_of_the_moon
Summary: Just a quick bit of smut with my favourite couple ;)





	On the clock

They lay in front of the fire, resting, in the nest of cushions and blankets he’d made. He spooned behind her, lazily kissing her naked shoulder as his hand wandered gently up and down her body. She turned her head and kissed his cheek gently, one arm behind him, her hand resting on his ass, her finger tips drawing small circles. She sighed softly and settled back against him, felt him smile against her.  
“Comfy?” He mumbled against her shoulder.  
“Mmmm” she mumbled “This was a good idea.”  
“If we’re really lucky, we’ll get snowed in.”  
“Is that likely?”  
“It happens from time to time.” He shrugged.  
“It’s a good job I brought my laptop. I don’t have many clothes here, though” she said, concerned. “I’ll have to borrow some of yours.”  
“Or we could just stay naked?” He kissed his way up her neck, slid his hand up her body to cup her breast. She frowned.  
“Was this part of your plan? Avoid the art exhibition, lure me out here with wine and log fires and then get us snowed in?”  
“Maybe.” He squeezed her gently. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
“I could be really mad at you right now, if I wasn’t so comfortable. And drunk.”  
“And horny. You came after 2 minutes. It was very sexy.”  
“It was way more than 2 minutes!” she laughed.  
“5 minutes max, each time. You want me to prove it?”  
“What?”  
He let go of her and reached behind him and picked up his watch, changed it to stop watch and rolled on top of her, resting himself on his elbows.  
“You are absolutely not timing me.”  
“You’re a lawyer, you understand evidence gathering. If you don’t do this, you’re obstructing justice.” He kissed her neck.  
“If you don’t put that down, you’re in for a very long night - alone.” He thought about this for a second, shrugged, and put his watch to one side, pressing ‘start’ as he did so, and continued kissing her. She closed her eyes and gently stroked her finger tips down his back as his lips worked their way down her neck and along her collar bone, his thumbs gently circling her nipples. She sighed, her back arching as his lips reached the tops of her breasts, pushing them into his face. She sighed as his lips closed around one nipple, his hand sliding down her body and between her legs. She opened to him and tilted her pelvis towards him, loving the feel of his fingers on her, feeling her wetness increase, her muscels tighten. She rocked against his hand as his lips moved to her other breast. She reached down between them and wrapped her fingers gently around him, felt him hold his breath for a moment and stiffen. He sighed and moaned softly against her, tugging gently on her nipple with his teeth. He massaged her clit with his thumb, slipping two fingers inside her to stroke her in a beckoning motion. She moaned softly as he worked on her, moving against his hand, pressing her breasts into his face. He rocked against her hand, breathing hard, feeling the pleasure build for both of them. In one swift move he sipped his fingers from her and pulled her hand away from him, pinning it gently above her head as he pushed into her. She cried out as he pushed in to the hilt and started to move against her. She interlaced her fingers with his as he ground himself against her, whispering in her ear, asking her to come for him. She felt her body contract and his followed, emptying into her as they rode the waves of pleasure together. He collapsed on top of her, breathing hard, burying his face in her shoulder.  
“Fuck!” he panted.  
“Mmmm” She sighed deeply, nuzzling the side of his face. “I’m going to need you to do that again, Mr McVeigh.” She felt him smile against her shoulder and turn his face to hers.  
“Any time, Ms Lockhart.” He smiled and kissed her lips, letting go of her hand and reached for his watch, pressing stop, and looking at the time. 4 minutes and 6 seconds – not bad.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Huh? Nothing.” He smiled shiftily and put his watch down.  
“No, no, you’re not. Give me that.” She held out her hand. Furtively, he handed over the watch. She looked at the time, then at him. “Seriously? How old are you! That is so juvenile.” She threw his watch onto the sofa out of reach. He shrugged, smiling.  
“Proved my point though. Case closed. Justice is served, etc, etc.” He leant forward and kissed her again. She turned her face away, sulking, as he kissed her jaw, then her neck, focussing on the sweet spot just below her ear. He skimmed his hands gently down her body and he smiled against her. “I think I could do better though.”  
“I’m not interested in massaging your ego” she said grumpily.  
“What about other parts of me?” he mumbled against her, kissing his way back along her jaw. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, tried to stop herself from smiling and failed. She turned to face him, dodged his kiss but then moved her mouth back to his, moved away again.  
“You’re such an ass.”  
“Yeah.” He shrugged, unconcerned.


End file.
